


$peedy Loser

by spoocejuice



Category: Mario - Fandom, Sonic - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Mpreg, bowsonic, footftishbutnotactuallydontsue, homelessbowserAU, howquainttheyresostinky!!, sonicfindsaspeedyrival, soniclikesbigtoes, sonicxbowser
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28577994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spoocejuice/pseuds/spoocejuice
Summary: real story
Relationships: sonic/bowser
Kudos: 1





	$peedy Loser

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Guys I had a dream about sonic sucking my toes. I am a Bowser kinnie so I thought it would only be appropriate to write this story. Hope you enjoy, thanks!

Sonic was walking down the street and saw a large figure searching through the trash. He looked down and saw two large, scaley lumps coming out from a hard, cracked surface, resembling a turtle shell. It had spikes all over it, but some had broken off. Sonic cautiously approached the creature, one gloved hand raised in front of him.  
"hello? who are you?"  
The lizard-turtle-dragon, fear in his eyes, retreated into his shell and spun away, speeds faster than even Sonic had seen!  
"Holy shit that is one speedy turtle," he said, "I am going to suck his toes."  
Sonic started to think. And then he decided to do what he does best. He would impress the turtle with his speed. Sonic stretched his long, blue legs, spun his arms, and got in position. With an amazing burst of speed he ran after the lizard-dragon thing and in less than an instant, he was gone.

~~~

Bowser was sitting by the water, exhausted. He was almost caught in the trash by some anonymous creature. He would have cried if anyone saw what the fallen king had turned out to be. Sighing, he stood up, turning to wander through the woods, but then something caught his eye. A peculiar blue blur was racing through the trees and seemed to be heading straight for him! Bowser got ready to spin away, but then heard the blur speak- "wait! please! I just want to su- say hello!"  
This caused Bowser to wait just long enough that the blur was suddenly right in front of him, laying on it's side.  
Bowser looked up and down the creature, seeing a blue hedgehog with huge shoes.

"Whatcha lookin at cutie? You wanna rub my feet? How quaint! They’re so stinky! But I guess I wouldn’t mind if you.... lick them too....... HEHEHEH...... I’m going to have so much fun with you. What are you waiting for? Better show me a good time, or I’ll step on you! That’s right, I’ll grind your face on the pavement! That’s a good boy...... yummy!"

Bowser was immediately turned on, and his toes started to tingle.  
"Who are you?"  
"They call me speedy spood sonic. But u can call me anytime ;))))"  
Bowser got very flustered and started to stare at Sonic's HUGE feet.  
Sonic suddenly got on his knees and said "YOUR TOES, LET ME AT THEM BWAHAHAHAHA"  
Bowser got his toes out and ready to roll.  
"BWYAHHAHAAH, GO FOR IT"  
Sonic started skillfully sucking Bowser's toes. Bowser felt more pleasure than ever before.  
"FASTER" he moaned. Sonic, being the speedy dude he is, sucked his toes faster than anyone before. So fast, that he could have won the toesucking tournament 10 times over.  
Unaware what was going on since he was distracted from the wonderful feeling, Bowser was having the time of his life. However, Sonic was starting to die. The pointy toes in his mouth started to rip his mouth until he couldn't speak. After Bowser had already noticed, Sonic was bloody, and torn in pieces.  
Bowser had never had a better toesucking partner and started crying uncontrollably. What would he do? If his toes could no longer be sucked, he had no reason to live.  
"Sonic, I- IM SORRY!!" he bawled. Bowser went into a coma for 3 years from shock.

~~~

It was cold. And dark. Bowser slowly opened his eyes. Was he in heaven? He looked around, and noticed something. His stomach was huge and swollen? He was all alone. He thought he must be diseased and decided to lay down and die.  
Suddenly, a familiar blue blur started racing out of the dark of the barren wasteland.  
"S-Sonic?" Bowser whimpered. The blur suddenly came to a halt in front of him, a huge grin on his face.  
"Hey babe, how's it hanging?"  
"G-AUHG" BOWSER STARTED GIVING BIRTH! He was in so much pain, but remembered Sonic was right beside him and suddenly felt at ease.  
One minute later, he was holding a dozen blue turtle babies.  
"OMG Sonic, I think they're yours!!"  
"Yes! I've always wanted to be a father! Now, let's get out of here to raise our family." Sonic grabbed all of the children in his arms, looked and Bowser and said, "You can't catch me!" Sonic said.  
"First person out is a speedy loser!" Bowser yelled.  
The absolute power-couple raced into the polluted sunset, without a care in the world. They couldn't wait to raise their family.


End file.
